Real Heroes and Those Who Make Them
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Started watching this anime recently,and then an idea for a villain!All Might flew into my head. First My Hero Academia fanfic, don't judge too harshly. Features All Might and Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

Real Heroes and Those Who Make Them

 **A/N: Okay, so my little brother totally got me hooked on this anime and now I can't stop fawning over Izuku and how awesome he is! Seriously, the show as a whole is great, and I really can't wait until season 3 comes out this year, along with the movie that is hopefully featuring Midoriya and All Might. Now, this story I have here is a little villain All Might I thought of, where he's kinda like Stain, in that he has ideals of what it means to be a true hero, and now he feels it's his duty to train and mode the one person who got on his radar to become just that and more. Hope you like.**

 **Also, I will get back to my other stories soon, I've been distracted by school and life in general, you know. Please have some patience with me and please enjoy my first My Hero Academia fanfiction.**

…

Izuku Midoriya did his best to remain calm as he fought to catch his breath. After many hours of running (or that's what it seemed like to him), he finally deemed he had a few moments to rest before he would need to move again. He leaned against the rough wall, crouching in the cramped place as best as he could while trying desperately not to move around too much and give his presence away to any wild animals. Or worse.

He absently scratched at the only patch of skin on his arm that wasn't marred with deep scratches and barely healed bruises. After going through the pain he had, there was no part of him that didn't ache, but he had long forced himself to push the pain down, until he hardly noticed it anymore. Even when he had broken bones.

The boy tilted his head, trying to hear any sound of footprints or scattering of leaves while also taking note of the nearby animal sounds. He had been in the woods for about two days, doing his best to stay hidden from sight and survive while doing so. The dark circles around his eyes showcasing his staying awake for the past few days without a wink of sleep. Not that he got much sleep nowadays.

Taking a deep breath and holding it for a few moments before releasing it, Midoriya took a moment to work his brain in order to find a way out of this. After so many times of having to rely on strategy and his quick thinking, he was usually an expert at thinking of a way to stay out of view and out of _his_ hands for as long as was needed. He had learned a long while ago that it was the only way he would keep living.

But recently, it was as though he was being played with. Like his strategies were being predicted beforehand and he was being sent back and forth, like a rat in a maze. It was annoying and frustrating after the exercise, but when he was actually living through it… Izuku sincerely feared for his life. Honestly thought this would be the day he breathed his last breath. Which was why he had hidden himself in a the slightly broken fallen log he had found, hoping he could outlast the one hunting him long enough to get to where he needed to be.

He tensed up and placed his hands to his mouth to muffle his gasp as he heard the sound of steady footsteps nearing. Making himself as small as possible, the boy did his best to keep an eye on the bit of opening he could see from his position, trying very hard not to even breathe as he waited.

Before long, he could see two black boots walk causally into his field of vision. They were about two feet away from him, meaning the person who was wearing them was two feet away from him. Doing his best not to let the fear and panic he was currently feeling give his hiding spot away, Izuku pushed his back against the log while staring at the shoes like a hawk.

There were a tense few seconds where the owner of the boots just stood there, mostly likely listening for him or looking for any clues that would lead to what direction he went. For one heart-stopping moment, the shoes made as if to go towards the log, and the teen could feel the mass of sweat that came at the possibility that he would find him.

But then, the boots walked away, albeit slowly and cautiously, like it was making absolute sure he wasn't here. Then the footsteps got quieter until they disappeared completely. Izuku didn't move for another minute, not willing to take the chance that _he_ was still around, still watching him. After a full two minutes of uninterrupted calmness, he finally took a breath. Now, maybe he could finally find some food before—

And then the world exploded around him.

…

When Izuku awoke again, he could feel his arm aching _hot_. He turned to see a big burn that ran from the beginning of his forearm to about a few inches before his elbow. He rose up from his position on his back, feeling the sticky sensation of blood, his own blood, dripping down from the side of his head. He tensed as he heard the deep, booming voice coming from behind him.

"Awake now, boy? I was starting to think I'd have to force you to open your eyes."

Shaking even before he could see the face of the person addressing him, Izuku turned to see the person who had been hunting him. The number one villain whom had made his debut several years prior. The man who was once a beloved hero to one and all before his fight with the most dangerous criminal in the world. The one who had put him through hell for the past few months.

All Might, current possessor of the quirk, All for One.

He was towering over him, still smiling that heroic grin, the one that had once inspired every citizen, and now haunted Izuku's every waking moment. He couldn't escape it in his dreams, and he certainly couldn't escape it now. The boy gulped as he stared up at the man's face. He looked eager, soaking up the obvious terror emitting from Izuku's frail and slightly damaged body.

"I've found you. Guess you're stuck with me for another five months. So sorry, young Midoriya."

The boy flinched at the insincere words, unable to stop his shaking at the reminder that he had lost. That he had had an opportunity to finally get back to the life he had, to finally get out of the deal he had been forced to make all those months ago, and he lost.

Seeing the despair and desperation on his face, the man above him crouched down, moving till he was almost at his eye level, his face softening slightly as he reached a hand out towards him. Izuku couldn't hold back another flinch as he watched that hand come towards him. The same hand that had put numerous bruises on his body, the same one who had taken him from his home. The hand that had held his best friend against the wall, choking Katsuki Bakugo in order to force Izuku to stay with him until he decided to let him go.

The hand touched his hair, ruffling it soothingly like a father would do when comforting his child. Ignoring the fear on the boy's face, All Might's smile grew bigger as he said, "Don't worry, young Midoriya. We'll make you into what you were meant to be yet. After all, I am here!"

The boy shivered as the man stood back up, scooping the kid up into his arms and moving them away. Izuku knew they were going to his hideout, that he would be treated for his injuries only to go through the same training and terror he had gone through for so many months. A few tears slipped out as he felt the former hero stroke his green curly hair once again.

"Sleep, young Midoriya. You've been through enough today. You'll be good as new soon, don't worry."

And, even though Izuku wanted very much to defil the man, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

…

"Why won't you let me go?"

The question had come out without him thinking, fueled by his desperation and frustration with the situation it was trapped in. When Izuku had woken up, he had found himself strapped to a hospital bed, oxygen mask over his face and his injuries taken care of completely. As though he never had them in the first place.

Till now, he hadn't been able to figure out how All Might and those other villains who lurked about were able to stay above the heroes' radar till now. How despite every battle and every injury they sustain, there were never reports of their capture from a hospital and they always appear again, stronger than ever and ready to fight again.

Now he knew. It was because of All Might and his abundance of quirks, abilities that could do more than anyone could have guessed. Even Izuku, whom had spent his life compiling quirks and coming up with theories on the topic, had never even dreamed of the powers All Might had at his disposal.

The man in question was sitting beside him, in the skeleton-like form Midoriya had first seen him as, watching over him as he recovered. He leaned forward at his question, sounding mildly interested at his obvious despair and longing. "You know why, young man. You have so much potential, so much drive to be someone who helps and protects everyone who needs it. And yet, you refuse to listen when I've explained there's a higher purpose you have. Young Midoriya, you have too much goodness in you for me to let you be used."

"But I'm not being used. I just want to become a pro!" The protests were weak but clear enough for the boy's conviction to be heard.

"And those are the very people who will use you anyway they can. Whether it's for popularity, riches or any other petty reason, they will convince you those matter more, and I won't let them destroy you that way. You shine a light so bright and inspiring, a light that calls to others to do the right thing. And you'll do great things someday. But for now, it seems you have a long way to go before you can become that example for everyone."

Izuku felt tears slide down his face from beneath his closed lids, unable to hold back the sob in his voice. '"But I don't want to be that symbol if this is the way I have to achieve it. I don't want to hurt people because of why they save people. I just want to help those in need. And I just want to go home, All Might. Please."

He doesn't see the hand coming but he does flinch when he could feel it in his hair, ruffling and stroking it with a tenderness that was almost unbearable considering the situation he was in. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but I am doing all this for your own good. Soon you'll be strong and smart enough to survive anything and anyone. I know I seem a little harsh in getting you there, but I'd rather I be hard on you now and save you than know you died because I let my feelings cloud my judgment."

Izuku sincerely hated when All Might spoke like that, when he hinted he cared about him or when he proclaimed he pushed him so hard for a reason. The back and forth treatment made this all that much more difficult, and a small part of him couldn't help but wonder if this was all meant to mold him to the man. The boy couldn't help but despair as he realized the method was working, just a little bit every day.

"I'm sorry this is rough now, but someday, you'll understand everything. Until then, I'll be here to guide you to where you are meant to be. Don't worry, young Midoriya, I'll be here for you every step of the way."

And, even though the statement only served to make him cry harder to himself, Izuku couldn't stop the feeling of relief that filled his stomach.

…

 **So, how is it? This is meant to be a one-shot, but I'm not sure as of yet. I know I didn't really explain things, so I may come back to it, but there was another My Hero Academia story I wanted to work on, so we'll see. Until then, any reviews, follows and favorites would be appreciated.**


	2. Returning

Returning

 **A/N: So, while I am updating this story, there will be time jumps and scene bits that won't be explained exactly. Think of this as a sting of one-shots put together and that will help. So, enjoy and please check out my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Izuku or anyone else in the My Hero Academia franchise.**

…

It took Inko eleven months without any news from the heroes or police about her son for her to finally consider the possibility that he might be dead.

She hadn't wanted to think it. Heck, she refused to even dream about that option lest fate take that as an okay for it to finally come true. However, when you spend so long waiting for someone you love to come back to you, eventually you will have to face facts, no matter how much you want to.

She had gotten the call while she was cooking dinner. Inko had made her son's favorite, katusdon, because she had noticed the bruises on his arm that were appearing on her son's arm. He tried to hide it, with bright smiles and long explanations, but she knew her eleven and three-quarter year old son was very much unhappy.

She couldn't call him out on it, because she knew he would only grow sadder and fault himself for being unable to keep up the charade so as not to make her unhappy too. Her Izuku was always so kind, always trying so hard to protect her. It was sweet, but had made her feel as though she was failing as a parent.

When Hiashi had left to stay abroad and only choosing to write occasional letter and check as a form of communication, it had been up to her to keep herself and Izuku happy and together. Moreover, while she wasn't perfect, she liked to think it was the effort and love she put into it that counted for something. And she loved her son, no matter what the other kids called him, or what other parents whispered about him.

Anyway, she had just put the food on the table when the phone had rung. That had given her a chance to take a look at the clock and she had been quite shocked to see it was after five in the evening, considering Izuku hadn't come home from school yet.

A billion possibilities had popped into her head as she absentmindedly walked to the phone. Perhaps he was at the library, or he stopped at a hero store. Or maybe he finally found some friends who had stood up for him and he had decided to go to his house and forgot to check the time. Her Izuku could be so scatterbrain sometimes.

She had answered the phone, reassured for just a few moments. Then her heart had stopped.

…

It was Katsuki Bakugo that had witnessed her son's abduction. More than that, it had been his life on the line when the villain had come upon the boys. The police explained what security cameras and the kids had seen before they had run away to a dazed Inko as but as they could.

Bakugo and Izuku had been walking home, about three other kids with them, Bakugo in front and Izuku behind them all. It was just turning from afternoon to evening, and they had been walking through a vacant road. There was no warning, no sign on the video. The kids had been walking and then suddenly, the treacherous villain All Might had appeared out of nowhere; having Bakugo on the wall, hand on his neck with an evil smile on his face.

The other kids had run, not even looking back at their friend as they rushed to save themselves. Only Izuku had stayed, panic in his eyes, but looking for a way to save his friend. The video had no audio but it was clear a verbal exchange was happening between the two for quite a while. And then All Might had dropped the blond, unconscious, on the floor and had disappeared. But not alone.

The villain had taken Izuku with him.

Bakugo couldn't reveal much of what All Might's conversation with Izuku was— a quirk had been used on him to block his hearing for the most part. But it was clear from the video that the target was Izuku. All Might had wanted him and he used Bakugo as a hostage to get the green-haired boy to agree. Confirmed by the boys when, after the man had Katsuki at his mercy, he had turned, locked eyes with the quirkless boy and said, "Wonderful to finally meet you, Izuku Midoriya."

Her son had been taken by the number one villain.

She tuned out the platitudes and the assurances from the officials around her. Once she was cleared to go, she had gone home. Once she had gotten inside, she had laid face down on her bed, fully clothed and numb. She was numb for many days, alternating between the bed and couch and barely eating most days.

It was two weeks after when someone knocked on her door. She had gotten up from the couch, feeling as though she was wading through whipped cream. She was startled awake when she saw it was Bakugo and Mitsuki. Mother and son at her door, the looks on their faces saying they heard of what her son had done for him. They hadn't had the closet relationship, ever since the day their sons stopped being friends, but now she was here, gratefulness and sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Inko," the other mother had said quite tearfully, "And thank God for your son." Bakugo, though quiet, had left a card. "For when Deku comes back." He said somberly, unable to look her in the eye out of shame. She knew any words she said wouldn't persuade him from his self-loathing and blame, so she thanked him and welcomed him back anytime. She was also strangely assured, knowing the boy believed her son was going to be back. That he would either be rescued or escape himself.

From that day forth, they came every other day, to check on her and take care of her. Bakugo would come after school; helping her to keep the house tidy and fill the void, just a bit and his parents would come over and take her mind off things. It was nice, not having to focus on her stolen son every minute of every day, but it also left her feeling guilty. Izuku was out there, under the mercy of the cruelest villain to walk the face of the earth, maybe hurt, maybe dead, and she was here, making small talk and laughing over inconsequential things.

But, taking a break from all the worrying and terror she felt was also relieving. It wasn't easy, but with the Bakugos helping her, she took each day at a time and just continued to hope for the better.

Now, over eleven months since she had lost her boy, she was starting to wonder if he would ever come back. As each day passed, while she tried to focus on the positive, her ponderings grew more negative. If he had been taken just to be tortured and killed, or if he was being brainwashed to be just another evil thug. Inko wasn't sure which one was worse.

She thanked God when she heard knocking on the door. It wasn't the familiar loud ones of the Bakugos, but perhaps they decided to be a little quieter today. She asked them from time to time and they, especially Katsuki, would remark that it may happen someday.

She opened the door, already giving a greeting, "Hello, Katsu—", then she looked, and it was as if her heart stopped all over again.

Because there, on her doorstep, was her long lost son returned. He was leaning against the opening, looking very much like a homeless person. His face was dirty and there was fresh blood dripping from his temple over his right eye, which was bruised. His clothes were the black uniform of his middle school, and were ripped and ragged. He braced himself against the doorway, his green eyes practically opaque as he looked up at her.

"Mom," he said thickly, his eyes swimming with tears that fell steadily as he reached a trembling hand to her. "You're here. I wondered and… I though… it's been so long,"

As for Inko, she could only stand paralyzed as her brain worked to once again process a surprising turn of events. "Izuku?" she heard herself ask, unable to compute. Her son didn't seem to notice, as he was swaying back and forth and still mumbling in front of her.

"I was running… he was behind me and I though… but I made it. I have to—" And that was when, as though something had drained him all at once, he crumpled. Inko moved then, her son heading to the ground causing her to finally spring into action. She made it under him just in time, causing the green-haired boy to hit her lap. He was unconscious, dark, exhausted circles around his sunken eyes.

"Deku?" The mother looked up to see Katsuki standing a few feet away, looking through the open doorway to see the boy who had saved him finally return with shock in his eyes.

"Call an ambulance." Inko stated, cradling her long-lost son in her arms, tears spilling from her eyes at this unforeseen good fortune.

…

Her son's body was full of wounds. That's one of the first things the doctor had told her. When they ambulance had come, the police and a few heroes had arrived as well. She watched as her son was loaded into the truck, almost afraid to let him out of her sight lest she lose him again.

Izuku had been shivering, his body hot with fever, mumbling things in a small, scared voice. It was leaving Inko even more anxious than she was trying not to be. The Bakugos followed her to the hospital, sitting while they had awaited news on her long-lost son. It was their continued loyalty all these months that had Inko demanding the doctor give his comments on Izuku's status with them still there. While obviously against it, the doctor proceeds.

Her Izuku was malnourished and weak with sickness. He had been put through harsh conditions, forced to work his body more than was healthy. He had evidence of bones that had been broken, and scars that showed signs of very rough treatment.

He had also grown muscles. He was no longer scrawny as he was before, but had been pushed to working hard these months.

"He was obviously put through harsh training, not unlike those in the hero course, or maybe those who train to become police men. It's common, undergoing extreme situations so they'd be prepared if they were ever at the mercy of real villains or enemies. I don't know what his captor was hoping to accomplish, but he put his through hell for some reason." A doctor had explained remorsefully.

There was more, but Inko couldn't take any more assessments about her son. All she knew was that her baby had been forced to let himself be hurt over and over again. Because it was that, or let someone else suffer. After all, the villain who had done that to him had held someone hostage to get him to agree. She can't imagine all he had to go through before he made it home.

She stayed by his bed, watching over him as he slept, Izuku now dressed in hospital scrubs and bandages shown where he had injuries they had to fix. Hooked up to multiple machines, one testing his heart rate and another to shoot painkillers into his body consecutively. His skin was a sickly pallor, so transparent now, his veins were visible. He looked near death.

It worried her greatly, and she couldn't help but hope he would lie drifting in painless oblivion for a little bit longer. Because, when he awoke, he would have to answer questions, be evaluated, and go over every trauma he had gone through at the hands of All Might.

As for Inko herself, there were just a couple of things she wanted to know: How did her Izuku get home? And how much has this experience changed him?

…

 **So, if I ever get back to this again, we will get to the questions Izuku will have to answer and how much he's changed. Moreover, to those of you who are wondering, yes, Izuku will have been given the quirk All for One, and you can imagine how much he will struggle with it considering all he went through.**

 **For now, I hope you enjoyed this little addition to this previous one-shot. Please follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
